DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The UNC Lineberger Cancer Control Education Program (CCEP) recruits and trains pre- and postdoctoral fellows for careers in cancer prevention and control research. Initially funded through an NCI RFA, the CCEP now seeks five additional years of funding for an expanded program that includes five pre- and five postdoctoral fellows and collaboration with the Duke Comprehensive Cancer Center. The CCEP has added new preceptors, including Drs. Barbara Rimer and Colleen McBride (Duke)and four researchers at UNC. Research and total sponsored funding for the CCEP's preceptors has increased three-fold over five years, and the UNC Lineberger is opening new office and conference space to headquarter and house the CCEP. Benefiting from the nationally recognized UNC School of Public Health and the strong School of Medicine physician training programs, as well as from national advertising, the CCEP has filled all available positions for Years 1-5 and added three additional predoctoral trainees, recruiting a total of 18 fellows (9 predoctoral, 9 postdoctoral). All six postdoctoral fellows "graduating" from the Program in Years 1-4 have gone on or returned to academic positions. Of the six predoctoral fellows participating in Years 1-4, one has accepted an NCI Cancer Prevention Fellowship; four have defended dissertation proposals and are completing their research, including one invited to interview with the NCI postdoctoral program. CCEP faculty preceptors are experienced, well-funded, and offer diverse opportunities for cancer prevention and control research, especially in special populations. The training program has four objectives: (1) competency in research methods; (2) understanding fundamental cancer prevention and control issues; (3) expertise in a content area; and (4) mentioned research experience. Training has three basic elements: (1) coursework, emphasizing research methods and a required for-credit course in cancer prevention and control issues; (2) hands-on research experience directed by experienced faculty preceptors; and (3) integrative activities, including the CCEP seminar series, a Visiting Scholars Program, and a Retreat. To accommodate diversity, training emphasizes flexibility, for example tailoring coursework and length of support to meet individual needs. The CCEP provides training to a variety of fellows, including physicians, nurses, and doctorates in relevant disciplines. Stipends, which are unchanged from five years ago, insure that the CCEP continues to attract mid-career and junior physicians, nurses, and doctorates, as well as make the predoctoral fellowship the most desirable and competitive at UNC. The Training Advisory Committee, chaired by CCEP Director Dr. Arnold Klauzny, reviews candidates, selects fellows, helps match fellows and preceptors, designs appropriate training, and evaluates fellows' and Program progress. With special emphasis in recruitment, research, and coursework, the CCEP continues the UNC Lineberger's emphasis on minority and women's issues in cancer prevention and control.